Siempre puede haber uno peor
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/Judal es grosero, negligente y un terrible capitán pero se justifica diciendo que es pirata. ¿Y si hubiese alguien peor?


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Judal es grosero, negligente y un terrible capitán pero se justifica diciendo que es pirata. ¿Y si hubiese alguien peor?**

 **Judal x Hakuryuu**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Siempre puede haber uno peor.**

 **.**

-¡Muevan el culo desgraciados!

-¡Ay Judal-kun! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan grosero?!

-¡Aladdin-chan tiene razón!

-¡Así es!-secundan Dunya, Alibaba y Titus.

-¿Somos piratas? ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Que me sentara a comer galletas y tomara té?

-No es mala idea-el de ojos miel.

-¡Extiendan las velas o los castro!

-Uh~ -los varones que se apresuraron como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Minutos más tarde se hicieron a la mar. Judal, el capitán gira de vez en cuando el timón valiéndole gorro el destino.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Aladdin.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Mucho. Da la impresión de que estuvieses jugando y no te vi leer un solo mapa.

-Mi intuición funciona correctamente, no como la de cierto mocoso inútil que se traga hongos alucinógenos.

-Es que se veían tan ricos, ¿cómo iba a saber?

-Eran rojos por una razón grandísimo imbécil.

-¡Como las manzanas!

-Ah~ supongo que al fin se hizo mierda tu cerebro.

-¡Judal-kun!

-Sigue fregando y te tiro al mar dentro de un cofre.

-¡No otra vez!-escapó.

-¿Por qué eres tan malo con él?-la de pelo rosa.

-Con todos-sonrío de lado.

-Me pregunto que clase de mundo permite que alguien como tu sea el líder.

-Soy el mejor con la espada.

-¡A todos nos hiciste trampa! Por tu culpa pinché el trasero de Alibaba-chan y Dunya casi le corta la trenza a Aladdin-chan.

-Nah. Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer. Sube al mástil y vigila.

-¡Argh!

-Genial, empiezas a hablar como pirata.

-¡Ya cállate!

Pronto estaban todos en sus respectivos trabajos. Incluidos Marga y Sphintus que rara vez salen de la cocina.

« _-Ya me aburrí de asaltar las embarcaciones de Sindria. El rey idiota y sus ocho generales de pacotilla no representan un obstáculo. Ah~ sería bueno retirarme pero no hay nada divertido por ahí._ »

Llegó la noche y se dispusieron a cenar cuando la campana sonó bruscamente. Todos salieron del comedor y alzaron la mirada al mástil.

-¡¿Qué sucede enano?!

-¡Debemos alzar las velas! ¡Se avecina una tormenta!

-¡Pero se ve...!

-¡Casi me pega un rayo! ¡Deja de discutir!

El capitán tragó duro, el enano pocas veces se enoja, cuando lo hace es un asunto serio.

-¡Todos adentro!

-¡Pero...!-general.

-¡Es una orden! ¡Trae acá tu culo enano y ayúdame!

-¡A la orden señor! ¡Deja de decirme así!

Judal metió a sus subordinados a base de patadas y empujones, una vez Aladdin bajó le lanzó a la habitación y les encerró.

-¡¿Estas loco?!-grupal.

-Ahí estarán a salvo. Solo trabajo mejor.

-¡Judal-chan!

-¡Es peligroso!-Marga y Dunya.

Las quejas no se hicieron esperar pero no les prestó atención. Cogió la daga en su cinto y trepó por el mástil central cortando las cuerdas para ahorrar tiempo. Sin embrago la tormenta estalló de un segundo al otro y el barco se balanceaba peligrosamente, llenándose de líquido en la superficie.

« _-Mendiga lluvia, no creas que le tengo miedo a un poco de agua_.»

Como si la naturaleza hubiese respondido a su reto le lanzó de la embarcación gracias a una brutal ráfaga de viento, golpeando su cabeza y provocando que cayera al mar sin sentido.

...

Días después.

Judal abre de a poco los ojos y lleva las manos a las sienes.

« _-Me lleva, duele un buen._ »

Se reincorporó e intentó salir de la cama en cuanto no le pareció familiar la habitación, pero pronto advirtió el grillete que le tiene sujeto de la muñeca derecha.

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso o terminarás hiriendote.

-¿Quién eres?

-Almirante Ren Hakuryuu. Le informo que está bajo arresto, esperando juicio y posterior ejecución por el crimen de piratería.

-Oh~. Así que la marina se aprovecha de un pobre diablo que cae al mar inconciente y le salva solo para darse gusto con su sangre.

-No estoy en posición de juzgar el sistema. Solo hago mi trabajo.

-¿No te aburre seguir las órdenes de alguien más?

-Si todos hicieran lo que se les viene en gana el mundo sería un caos.

-Je, de mis palabras favoritas.

-Iré por algo para que coma.

-Falta que me lo trague. Podría estar envenenado.

-No cometería un acto tan vil.

-Tu no, otros quien sabe.

-Estamos solos en este lugar, una pequeña cabaña en la que no puedas tomar rehén alguno.

-¿Y tú?

-Que mi apariencia no te engañe.

Se fué dejando una sonrisa en Judal.

« _-Me interesa._ »

...

Por la noche Hakuryuu lee un pergamino.

-¿Y de qué trata? ¿Es interesante? ¿Quién lo escribió? ¿Es una novela? ¿Tiene mucho que lo empezaste?

O lo haría si Judal le permitiera concentrarse.

-¿Podrías guardar silencio?

-No.

-Si te traigo un libro, ¿me dejarías en paz?

-No.

-Ah. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Nada que puedas darme. Estoy aburrido y se me hizo fácil joderte, punto.

-Entiendo.

-¿Eres virgen?

El más joven se ruborizó.

-E-eso no te incumbe.

-Lo eres, no habrías reaccionado así de lo contrario.

-Te prohibo hablar más.

-¿Y cómo lo evitarás? ¿Me cortarás la lengua?

-Que salvaje. No, algo mejor. Te preparé un caldo de puras verduras, sé que no te gustan porque las hiciste a un lado.

-Maldito...

A Judal no le quedó más opción. Al principio le enojó mucho pero también le hizo sentir extraño, nunca le han sometido con tanta facilidad.

« _-No me cabe la menor duda, es muy interesante._ »

Durante los siguientes cuatro días la convivencia forjó entre ellos un vínculo algo extraño. Entre el interrogatorio de uno y las amenazas del otro lograron acercarse, entenderse.

-Bien maldito. Me has dicho hasta lo que no. ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

-Están muertos. Un grupo de piratas invadió mi pueblo y arrasó con él. Sobreviví de pura suerte y como podrás ver tengo las marcas de la tragedia en mi cuerpo, además de un ojo ciego. ¿Y tú?

-Ni idea. Unos bandidos me arrebataron de la mía. Jamás los conocí. Intentaron venderme como esclavo pero acabe con ellos antes. Ya luego me uní a un grupo de mensos o más bien ellos se me pegaron.

-Supongo que no somos tan distintos.

-Je.

...

Más y más cerca, pasados tres meses.

Hakuryuu contempla furioso a su prisionero.

-Dijiste que tenías fiebre.

-¿Quién te manda creerme?

-Eres una basura.

-¿Por qué tan enojado?

Los zafiros se llenan de lágrimas de frustración al tiempo que la boca de su dueño se curva hacía abajo en un intento vano de contener el llanto.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota.

El otro le miró pasmado, el jovencito educado y recto le ha soltado una grosería.

-Ganarte mi confianza para escapar-emitió indignado.

-¡Ja ja ja ja!

-¿De qué te ríes?-ofendido y confuso.

-Hace mucho que me hubiese largado de quererlo.

-¿Entonces?

Judal le silenció con un demandante besó que le atacó a traición, sin pedir o ganárselo. Porque tenía que probar ya el alucinante elixir de esa fruta o moriría de sed. Hakuryuu le correspondió de manera torpe pero misteriosamente atrayente. Las palmas del mayor se desplazaron por el menudo torso en un intento de despojarle de la ropa pero encontró resistencia hasta que finalmente le apartaron.

-Ah ah aaaaahm-jadea.

-¿Qué? Ambos sabemos que esto no es suficiente.

-Mi cuerpo...

-¿Qué?

-Te lo dije, es repulsivo.

-Claro que no.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo si no lo has visto?

-¿Quién dice? Hace una semana te quedaste profundamente dormido, así que abrí solo un poco tu camisa y...

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

-Llamaron a la puerta.

-Señor Ren Hakuryuu, hemos venido por el prisionero.

-¿Eh? Se supone que aún faltan dos semanas para...

-Je, eso si me logran atrapar. No caeré sin luchar.

-¿Eh?

-¿Señor?-afuera.

-Tchi.

El de ojos azules corrió hasta Judal, le retiró el grillete y ofreció una espada.

-¿Qué haces?

-Eres el segundo mayor imbécil del mundo.

-¿Y quién es el primero?

-Yo por enamorarme de ti.

-Ya somos dos-se besaron.

La puerta fue abierta gracias a una potente patada, un grupo de al menos veinte soldados y seguramente más afuera les rodearon.

-Ren Hakuryuu, ha sido encontrado en una posición comprometedora con un prisionero. Es acreedor a una ejecución inmediata.

-No tocarán ni uno solo de sus cabellos.

La pareja empuña sus armas. Para el mayor no fue complicado rebanarlos cual mantequilla, gracias a su habilidad como pirata y su nula conciencia cuando el ser amado se encuentra en peligro, el pellejo propio por ahora le vale reverendo pepino. La sorpresa es mayúscula cuando es testigo de las habilidades del almirante, hasta pareciera que tiene cuatro brazos, a pesar de todo este solo les deja sin sentido.

No son rivales complicados pero si un gran número. La fuerza comienza a dejar sus cuerpos y al poco se ven rodeados.

-Morirán-anunció uno de ellos alzando su metal.

Al mismo tiempo resonó un alarido en la retaguardia que hizo a todos los marinos virarse.

-¡No lastimen a Judal-chan!

-¡Dales fuerte Titus-onisan!

-¡Marga alejate por dios!-Sphintus.

-¡Ya vamos Judal-kun!

El aludido sonrió.

-¡Llegan tarde bola de inútiles!

-¡¿Una cordial bienvenida es demasiado para ti?!-Alibaba.

Transcurrida media hora se hizo el silencio y Judal apareció con un joven en brazos.

-T-te digo que puedo caminar.

-Nah.

La tripulación sonrió al encontrase con su capitán.

-¡A sus órdenes señor!

-Me aburrí del puesto. De ahora en adelante será Hakuryuu.

-¡¿Eh?!-al unísono.

-¿Qué? Me da curiosidad lo que puedes hacer. ¿No quieres?

-Estar a tu lado si pero lo otro...

-Para mi no hay nadie mejor mi rey.

-¡Ah!

Unieron sus labios de nueva cuenta y se contemplaron con una sonrisa retorcida. Como si un demonio hubiese posesionado al marino.

-¡Vamos al barco! ¡Atenderán sus heridas y en una semana derrocaremos al emperador de Kou: Ren Kouen!-su nuevo guía.

-Excelente idea-su pareja.

-¡¿Cómo?!-a la vez los demás.

Y entendieron algo. Judal era un terrible capitán pero siempre puede haber uno peor y más loco. Pero ellos...están acostumbrados a la mala vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Esta pareja me gusta más a la inversa, me encanta Judal de uke, pero así también son muy lindos! Viva magi!**


End file.
